


It's in their DNA;; BTS x RV

by sodalu



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Superpowers, bangvelvet, bts and red velvet, bts x rv, btsvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalu/pseuds/sodalu
Summary: "Light shines through the darkness.""Everyone thinks that they are perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains."Based on the FMV "Dollhouse" by BangtanVelvet Collections.





	1. Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [» btsvelvet ✘ dollhouse ; superpowers!au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340581) by BangtanVelvet Collections. 



_That blonde hair, the one that has been appearing in his dream lately._

_That girl, which face is never the same, but her name, Wendy, it never changes. She is the only one which face he has seen, the other two, the blonde one and the brunette, they are always running a few steps away from him, they never turn their faces to look at him._

 

Jin woke up, dizzy once again, there is sweat all over his face. Once again, another restless night. Those dreams, those girls, they keep following him. They are trying to tell him something, Wendy always warns him: 

"Something is following you"

But every time he turns to see she is the one that appears, her name is Wendy, she repeats again, warn him and everything restarts.

They aren't near him, the countryside, that empty road in the middle of the dessert they are running in it's far away from where he is. Also that name, Wendy, it's not familiar to him. But her face looks familiar, maybe she is playing with him, he swears he has seen Yerim's face at least once.

 

Seokjin enters the kitchen, her mother is waiting there for him, or that's what she wants him to believe. There is some cookies recent done and fresh milk. A very untypical breakfast. But what is not untypical at this house this days.

"Here, have some. Hope you have a great day at work"

"Thank you, mom. I will eat good. Don't worry"

_As it was even possible._

⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌

Meanwhile, at the other side of the world a blonde girl closes her eyes for the second time that night. A nightmare has been chasing her this past month. She has been trying to warn this boy about the dangers that are behind him, but it's like he can turn around, so she tries and tries, but it doesn't seem to work, he always disappears, the dark cloud always gets him.

"Maybe tomorrow"

She says to herself.


	2. Dollhouse

Seokjin reach their usual place, an old house not so far away from their neighbourhood. There, him, Namjoon and Sooyoung will meet today, at the same time as always, like every Tuesday. 

Nowadays there wasn't any reason for them to meet that day, actually, they probably would prefer to meet the Mondays. But Yerim was always so busy with all her activities after high school that it was impossible for the four friends to hang out any other day.

After the disappearing of Yerim only Namjoon and Jin went to the house for a few weeks, it took a little for Sooyoung to meet them again. She wasn't taking it well.

Jin enters the house, letting the door open.

He saw it as soon as he enters the house, the light that was coming through the window blinds him a little and he saw her, Yerim, his little sister with the shapeshifter by her side, the one that was in his dreams every night.

⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌

On the other side of the city, the lest privileged one, Jeon Jungkook was trying to, once again, escape from the powers of Park Jimin.

"Jimin, let me see"

"But isn't this place more beautiful that the one we are living in?I saw it yesterday on the TV, look how beautiful is the sunset here"

"Yes, it is really beautiful, but we need to finish if we want to go home early today. So let's do this"

He wish, Jungkook wish, he could be in that precious desert right now, and not here carrying boxes, but that wasn't his life. He could easily try and practise, it will be so easy to just fly away from here, but it's lonely up in the sky, and he doesn't like being alone. Also, what will he do in a new country all alone?

Jimin looks at his junior and smile.

"You, Jeon Jungkook, don't even think about flying there. You can't leave me here alone, you know?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about doing it."

The younger one shows a sad little smile and keeps on with his work, maybe today he will be able to reach home a little earlier and help his neighbors with the searching of their daughters.

⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌

"I think he saw me."

The blonde one says while looking at the now redhead girl next to her.

"Do you think he is using his powers? Do you think his powers are stronger now?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, he was powerful before. Maybe it is because the connection of blood. Is that possible?"

"At this point everything is possible." The oldest of the three of them say sitting again on the table they were sharing. "By the way, I think is time for us to go back home. We have been hiding for more than three months. The danger should be gone by now. And we need to tell the rest" She adds, not even trying to lower her voice, at this place nobody talks the same language as them, and they were sure that nobody looking for any of them was near, they were far enough. And they didn't leave a clue while escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any grammar mistake, English isn't my first lenguage and I am trying to don't make any, if you see something weird pls tell me, I am trying to learn.
> 
> Also I am trying to make the chapters longer, but as a reader I don't like long chapters so I don't know what to do. I think that will be up to the situation.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Cry Baby

The scene seems out of this world when the youngest of the three enters the house. She comes straight out of school just to meet her childhood friends. Sooyoung was out of breath, just watching Seokjin standing there, the light reflecting straight to his face, making him even more ethereal than he already was. She didn’t want to interrupt him, Sooyoung was pretty sure he was having one of his visions.

The little one enters the house without making a noise and took a seat in the old sofa that takes most of the living room. She waits, for almost ten minutes. A tear was rolling in Seokjin right cheek. He turns around and looks Sooyoung straight in the eye.

“I have seen Yerim”

⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌⇋⇌

Kang Seugi, was sitting in her room, all alone, as she is used to these days. Her life seems empty, her friends are not here anymore and they didn’t let any clue about where they can be. The whole neighborhood is worried about the both girls.

“Bae Joohyun, Son Seungwan, where are you?”

Her window faced the street, and that was the only thing she was glad this days. It helped her, that way she could have her head more clear. But that does not mean she was least sad.

Two boys pass by at the moment. One of them, she was well aware of who he was, the other one, instead, was her first time seeing him.

“Oh! Seugi!”

The younger one says and come to meet her at the window. She opened it and show Jungkook a sweet smile.

“Hi, Kookie. How are you?”

“Tired, but good. I am going to help with some flyers today. I bring extra help.”

The younger one says while hitting Jimin slightly on his arm.

“Hello, I am Park Jimin.”

“Kang Seulgi.”

She says with a little voice.

“Oh! Don’t worry, the three of us, we are all specials.”

“Jungkook! You shouldn’t be saying that out loud.”  
The brunette says whispering and looking around, luckily nobody was passing by. Seulgi’s eyes meet for a moment with the new boy, there was something weird in his eyes, different from what she has seen before.

_“Show me.”_

She thinks, and suddenly they weren’t in their neighborhood, it was a beautiful place, with a beautiful late afternoon sky. There were warm colours everywhere.

“Stop.”

Seulgi says out loud when she feels tears in her eyes.

Jumin seems confused, he never intends to show her his power, but he couldn’t help but do it, something really strong was telling him to do so.

The girl closes her eyes for a moment before open them and look at the boys.

“Good luck today”

She says while closing the window, not without looking at Jimin in the eyes one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Seulmin because I love that ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi, I'm Sofía, and this is my first fanfic so I am a little scared but superexited about it, I hope you guys enjoy it. I will try to upload frecuently, but since I have college it makes takes a little longer, but don't worry. I will try my best!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
